


Il proiettile

by AkaneMikael



Series: On fire [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Kelly torna con una moglie, la ciliegina sulla torta delle sue follie da lutto. Ma Matt lo continua ad accogliere in casa e a stargli vicino perchè sa che avrà bisogno di lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa è la seconda fic che ho scritto su Kelly e Matt, è il seguito di Fuori controllo e le fic fanno parte di una serie che ho chiamato On Fire. Comunque il periodo è sempre lo stesso, è passato poco dalla fic precedente e Kelly torna con la moglie da Las Vegas (se non era Las Vegas chiedo perdono ma ho visto la serie da un bel po’). Matt nel telefilm dice una cosa molto dolce: sia che vada bene, sia che vada male, Kelly avrà comunque bisogno di lui e lui ci sarà. Voglio scrivere altre fic anche se al momento non ne ho fatte, ma il progetto di scriverne altre c’è. Se seguite la mia pagina FB avverto quando scrivo e quando pubblico: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
IL PROIETTILE

  
[/Emily Browning - Sweet Dreams/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxdwEOpGknk)  


  
Il giorno dopo non dice nulla, Kelly fa come se non fosse successo nulla ed io non glielo ricordo di certo.  
Tanto da ora il disagio sarà solo mio.  
All’inizio sono rigido ed imbarazzato e sul chi vive, ma quando noto che lui è uno zombie che non sa di essere vivo, non mi crea quei grossi problemi. Devo dire che mi facilita molto la vita, in questo modo, perciò non mi lamento.  
Quando mi chiede di andare con lui a Las Vegas per un week end folle, sono tentato di andare perché so che finirà per bere fino a non capire che diavolo fa, però sentendo che dovrebbero andare anche gli altri della sua squadra preferisco lasciarlo a loro.  
E poi mi si presentano problemi per i quali non posso seguirlo.  
Da un lato sono spaventato, dall’altro eccitato. Credo che sarebbe stato uno di quei week end da non ritorno, per me. Adesso sono in tempo per fermare ‘la cosa’ fra noi, qualunque essa sia. Che poi andiamo, Matt. Lui non vuole, non è cosciente, non ha la minima idea di quel che fa, è completamente fuori.  
Insomma, siamo seri.  
Non ci sarebbe comunque futuro.  
Se andassi lui si ubriacherebbe fino a saltarmi addosso. Oppure questa volta troverebbe una donna e se la farebbe davanti a me ed io mi sentirei uno straccio.  
È decisamente meglio evitarlo.  
Sospiro e lo lascio andare da solo.  
Eppure penso che quando tornerà, non sarà come prima.  
Ho questa sgradevole e strana sensazione.

Kelly torna ed è magicamente sposato, quando ci presenta sua moglie da un lato non mi stupisce molto, perché lo sapevo che finiva così, se fosse andato da solo. Mi stupisce che se la sia portato dietro invece di andare a divorziare di corsa.  
Sono congelato in un primo momento, lo guardo perplesso, me la presenta. Mi ci vuole un po’ per capire.  
Capire che non intende sbarazzarsi di lei subito, che sembra intenzionato a farla funzionare.  
Fa discorsi assurdi sul ‘due cuori solitari anche se estranei possono capirsi meglio di quelli che magari si conoscono, ma non passano le stesse cose’.  
Dice che si capiscono anche se non si conoscono perché portano dentro lo stesso dolore. Io non lo contraddico, lo ascolto e gli auguro freddamente ogni bene, mentre so che queste cose non vanno mai a buon fine, chiaramente ad un certo punto si lasceranno e tornerà da me. O forse quando si lasceranno, lui sarà tornato in sé e quindi non mi salterà più addosso, ma avrà in ogni caso bisogno di me.  
Sia che finisca bene, sia che finisca male, sia che lui ne esca intero, sia che ne esca ancora più a pezzi, lui avrà comunque bisogno di me. Perciò li tengo entrambi in casa, vivono nella sua camera, la incontro per la cucina ed il salone, in bagno ed io vorrei farla sparire con un colpo di bacchetta, ma non sto lì a fare nulla.  
Ignoro. Completamente. Con freddezza.  
Sono un maestro in questo.

\- Perché non cerchi di farmi la predica come gli altri? - Chiede poi una notte che siamo in cucina a berci una birra prima di andare a dormire, lei lo aspetta in camera.  
La casa è spaziosa e buia, solo una piccola luce sotto il fornello è accesa e crea un’atmosfera intima che mi crea disagio.  
Lo guardo appoggiato al ripiano della cucina vicino al frigo appena chiuso. Sono in pigiama, non riuscivo a dormire perché li sentivo ridere e fare le loro cose e mi bruciava parecchio, come non dovrebbe.  
Per quanto andrà avanti?  
Sono uscito per prendere una birra, lui è venuto fuori quasi immediatamente.  
Per miracolo con i boxer piccoli, aderenti e belli bassi che mostrano le linee del suo inguine che si uniscono a quelle delle anche. Gli addominali rilassati, la pelle imperlata di sudore.  
Ha appena fatto sesso con lei ed è ancora più sexy di sempre.  
Perché è solo lui che mi fa questo effetto. È sempre stato solo lui, solo lui.  
Mi guarda in attesa di una risposta, appoggiato all’isola davanti a me.  
Fatico a non guardare le sue parti intime, il suo torace scolpito, qualunque altra parte del suo corpo che mi fa impazzire.  
\- Se questo ti rende felice, Kelly, perché dovrei? - Domanda a trabocchetto, io scostante, composto, freddo, ma non arrabbiato.  
Kelly mi guarda con un piccolo broncio e piega la testa riflettendoci.  
\- Sì, mi fa felice. In questo momento mi fa felice. Ed ho capito che devo fare tutto quello che mi rende felice nel momento che vivo, perché forse non avremo un domani. - Abbasso lo sguardo sulla bottiglia che ho in mano, la bevo pensieroso.  
\- Allora non ti farò prediche, ma voglio dirti solo una cosa. - Prendo un respiro profondo, poi alzo gli occhi sui suoi azzurri da far male, smarriti, meravigliosi. - Voglio che vieni da me quando e se avrai bisogno. - Kelly mi guarda colpito di quel che dico, serio, penetrante, in quel modo che mi destruttura.  
\- E se non dovessi averne? - Sorrido e mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Anche in quel caso. - Mi sto scavando la fossa? Dovrei essere sempre lì a guardare e non toccare il mio sogno erotico? Per sempre?  
Quando ci odiavamo era più facile, come diavolo sono finito ad ospitarlo in casa? Viviamo insieme, lui mi fa vedere ogni angolo del suo corpo, conosco anche quanto ce l’ha lungo a riposo e quanto cresce quando è in tiro!  
Kelly si avvicina di quel passo e mezzo che ci separava, staccandosi dal tavolino a cui poggiava. Mi si ferma davanti, mi guarda fisso ed intenso. Poi sempre la birra in mano, continua piano:  
\- Sai perché sono andato a Las Vegas ed ho sposato una sconosciuta? - Mi aggrotto, pensavo me l’avesse già detto.  
\- Perché ha passato il tuo stesso lutto di recente e vivete lo stesso dolore, vi capite. - Kelly annuisce abbassando il capo, si avvicina ulteriormente, io aderisco ancora meglio al mobile dietro di me, a disagio, il cuore a mille, il calore su tutto il corpo teso, i piedi scalzi si toccano, le nostre gambe si sfiorano, non riesco a respirare bene.  
\- Sì certo… ma avevo due opzioni: partire per Las Vegas alla ricerca di un modo alternativo per stare meglio, riempire il buco che ho dentro. O rimanere qua. E riempire quel buco con te. - Quando lo dice mi toglie il fiato, spalanco gli occhi e lo fisso shoccato. Lo ricordava. Era consapevole di quel che faceva. Lo ha fatto sapendolo perfettamente. Lo voleva.  
La cosa mi sconvolge, così come mi sconvolge che apparentemente ho sfiorato un proiettile bello grande. Se Kelly mi voleva, mi avrebbe preso. Ma le cose mi sarebbero sfuggite di mano.  
Si avvicina, le gambe si incastrano fino a toccarsi, i bacini aderiscono e c’è ben poco a separarci. Sento perfettamente il suo membro a riposo, il mio si sta eccitando. Sento le sue linee morbide.  
Mi mordo in difficoltà il labbro e lo fisso senza la capacità di oppormi e respingerlo. Lui prende la mia birra e la mette in parte insieme alla sua, poi mi prende la maglia del pigiama e la tira.  
Era così male quel proiettile? Davvero è meglio se l’ho sfiorato? Non potevo farmi colpire?  
Per un momento non capisco.  
Lo stesso momento che lui questa maglia che mi prende, me la sfila via. Io l’accompagno alzando le braccia, emozionato, i cuori galoppano. Quando torna a me, la mano scende fra le mie gambe, attraverso il pigiama mi tocca l’erezione, la delinea sotto i pantaloni leggeri, la prende, strofina mentre cresce e le nostre labbra aperte sono lì le une sulle altre, si sfiorano, ci respiriamo, ci guardiamo. Io stringo convulsamente il bordo del ripiano dietro di me a cui appoggio, non lo tocco, non faccio nulla.  
Ansimo a quel che mi fa, il calore sale, il piacere è sempre più intenso, non mi opporrò, ma non dirò nulla, non farò nulla. Non so se sia ancora in sé, se posso fidarmi, che farà domani. Lui è la persona più imprevedibile che io abbia mai incontrato, mi fa girare la testa fino a svenire.  
E mentre sto per raggiungere il culmine in questa maniera assurda, la porta della sua camera si apre e lui scatta improvvisamente indietro riprendendo la birra, finisce di berla fissandomi con occhio vispo e malizioso, lei arriva e ci vede.  
\- Ehi, pensavo tornassi in camera… - Lo chiama. È un po’ appiccicosa ed apprensiva, è capitata in caserma a vedere se stava bene durante un turno. Non è facile essere sposati ad un vigile del fuoco.  
\- Ho incontrato Matt e ci siamo messi a fare due chiacchiere… - Risponde calmo e padrone di sé. Si gira e la bacia, lei indossa una sua maglia che le sta larga, la invidio, mi brucia. Io rimango in uno stato pietoso, la maglia del pigiama a terra, spero non la noti, potrebbe sembrare che dormo solo coi pantaloni.  
Prendo la bottiglia e bevo. Da qua non dovrebbe vedere il mio inguine gonfio e dritto e maledettamente insoddisfatto.  
Mi mordo il labbro.  
\- Va bene. - Dice lei prendendo l’ultimo goccio di birra dalla sua bottiglia. - Io torno a dormire. - Così mi lancia un’occhiata sorridente e mi saluta.  
Torna in camera, torno a respirare, impreco. Lui sorride, fa l’occhiolino e mi indica con il dito.  
\- Ti prendo in parola. - Mi aggrotto senza capire che intende e lui sempre sicuro di sé, continua: - Sia che ne avrò bisogno, sia che non ne avrò, verrò sempre da te. - Suona come una minaccia, in questo momento, anche se forse dovrebbe essere una promessa.  
Oh, dannazione.  
Forse quel proiettile l’ho preso comunque.  
Mi mordo la bocca e lui torna in camera, rimango solo e la mano corre sotto il pigiama a completare quello che lui ha lasciato sul più bello.  
Adesso sono spacciato. Decisamente spacciato!  



End file.
